


Winter Love

by JuuChanStar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: Anna visits Elsa in the Enchanted Forest after the two sisters have settled into their new roles.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Winter Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in forever and while I have one Elsa/Anna story up it is very basic and contains no descriptive sex. This is not the case here. I have not written sex in a while, and I dont believe I have ever written a female pair of it! I'm a yaoi person honestly lol. 
> 
> Any ways, I couldn't resist after the amazingness of Frozen 2! It was filled with soooo much to use! 
> 
> So here's a small blurb from me. Its taken me days to write and fix up. Please let me know what you all think! Thank you!

Anna couldn't help but stare at Elsa, the new queen of Arendelle had wiggled out of days of royal duties to come and visit her sister in the Enchanted Forest. She hadn't sent word and the look of shocked pleasure on Elsa's face had been more than worth it. As soon as the older womans arms had slid around her waist and their foreheads pressed together Anna had felt her stress melt. This is where she loved to be, wrapped in Elsa's arms, surrounded by her soul mate. Sure she loved Kristoff and they had wed but nothing would ever come between the all encompassing connection the two sisters had. There had been a rather interesting discussion between the three of them a couple years ago and while it was admittedly a strange arrangement they all were comfortable with it at this point. Anna had a huge heart and plenty of affection to give to both of the people that held said heart. 

Now, seated on a log that was just many of several placed around a fire pit , Anna watched as Elsa moved about the camp, her conversation now was with Yelana and Anna was enjoying the rare sight of Elsa almost completely unguarded. The ethereal blonde smiled and giggled openly, but it was her movements and the waves of confidence that rolled off her that had Anna enthralled. She hadn't seen this behavior from Elsa since they were children and it filled her with so many emotions to finally see the older woman not second guess herself every second. 

The redhead was so involved in watching, that when a body ploped down next to her a startled yelp slipped out. Finally breaking her gaze Anna turned to figure out who had invaded her space without warning and smiled seeing Honeymaren. The other woman smiled back and motioned towards Elsa with a soft look. 

"She's amazing isn't she?" Anna glanced over just as Elsa smiled at something Yelana said, without even thinking about it Anna nodded.

"Absolutley" she breathed out. There was a small pause and Anna realized she'd pretty much just admitted out loud that she loved her sister, as a lover, her tone didn't leave any room for doubt. Anna blushed furiously as Honeymaren grinned at her.

"I um, yeah she is, shes wonderful, I mean who wouldn't think that? " she was going to keep going, rambling, embarrassed as her cheeks heated. Honeymaren laughed and patted the young royals knee.

"Its alright. The Northuldra dont have the same views about love as most. We understand it's not considered the norm but love cant be contained in any way." Anna could only gape at Honeymaren, this was not something they had openly shared with any one but Kristoff, she wouldn't be surprised if some of the staff at the castle knew or suspected but they wouldn't say anything. This was an entirely different situation however, Anna wasn't worried for herself, she worried for Elsa. As queen Anna could just quietly slip into her legal marriage and the talk would stop, things would settle. But Elsa had endured so much already that Anna would do anything to keep the fear and sadness out of her sisters eyes. With one last glance at Elsa she turned and opened her mouth to do whatever damage control she could. Honeymarren didn't give her the chance.

"I'm not lying to you. Out here we dont put strict rules on love or companionship. We have plenty of people who have multiple lovers, or a single soul mate but maybe another as a physical mate, and lots of other relationships and unusual pairings. No one is going to attempt to hurt either of you and most arent even going to blink twice once they realize. You can be free here, both of you " 

Anna was dumb struck and for once couldn't muster words for a reply. Her cheeks still flamed and there would be no relief as suddenly Elsa was standing in front of them both. Anna's head snapped up and green eyes met blue, Elsa had a delicate eyebrow arched in question and the younger woman could feel her cheeks heat more. It didn't help much that in the next moment her sisters wonderfully cool fingers stroked her cheek bones. 

"Everything alright Anna?" Elsas voice was soft and instantly soothed Anna's fluttering heart. Her own hand came up so her fingers could curl into the ones on her face and instinctively she pressed agaisnt the cool palm. Elsa smiled and Anna forgot what she was worried about seeing the smile in the blondes eyes, pure happiness where there had almost always been fear and hurt. 

Using their hands that were twined together Elsa pulled her younger sister up to her feet and pressed a gentle kiss to Anna's forehead then turned and guided her away. They did wave at Honeymaren, manners were still very much a part of them, but as they moved away neither could do more than enjoy each others presence so no words were spoken. 

As they walked Anna could only gaze at Elsa. Everything about her spoke of how she now felt about herself. The confidence in her posture and the lack of fear in her eyes. Elsa no longer was afraid of herself and that alone made Anna ridiculously happy. Elsa looked over at her and Anna's heart thumped as a blush spread over her sisters delicate features. It spoke volumes to Anna, yes Elsa wasn't afraid of herself any more but she still contained some uncertainty and shyness when it came to affection. Seeing as she had been locked away for so many years it really wasn't a suprise. 3 years of change was not going to make up for a lifetime of hurt. Anna just hoped she could help the older woman understand that she deserved everything that Anna was capable of giving her. At that moment, she wanted to make Elsa come undone. 

Anna dug her heels into the ground and watched as Elsa didn't notice then let out a tiny squeak when she jerked to a halt due to their hands that were still tangled together. Confused she turned to look at Anna and then the sound was a light gasp as Elsa found herself drawn against the younger woman only moments before lips crashed against hers and Anna's fingers dove into her sisters almost iradecesnt locks. 

Elsa was surprised but immediately relaxed and cupped Anna's face so she could pull the kiss deeper. They remained this way for several minutes before air was required and they drew apart panting lightly. The sisters both sported a blush but there was no awkwardness, just shyness out of the older. Yes Elsa was older but she had been the most sheltered and the most afraid of contact. Anna wasn't sure if shed ever convince Elsa that she deserved every affection she wanted, every touch, every kiss. She deserved it all and it took Anna's breath away to see some confidence seeping into her, to watch Elsa start to understand that she really did deserve it. 

Anna's fingers slid down the pearly skin coming to a stop at Elsa's collar bones. The older woman hummed, her eyes drifting shut as her body tingled. Anna grinned and pecked her sister once so she wouldn't be too distracted for her next question, Elsa had a way of throwing her off course. 

"Where do you sleep? Show me" she smiled as Elsa blushed and grinned shyly all at once. Without words their hands joined again and Elsa turned leading her younger sister to a large tent a decent way from the edge of the Northuldra camp, she still liked some solitude. Once inside they separated and Anna moved around to look while Elsa secured the door. 

Anna smiled at the large mattress of sorts dominating one side, it was covered in thick soft blankets and pillows and she was sure they could sink into it and never come out....for several reasons. In another area was a small table and cushions, another spot held hair items and random objects on a low table. She turned to find another spot to look at but was sidelined by Elsa sitting on the bed and sliding off what looked to be icy sandals, she didn't realize Anna was watching and the amount of pure peace and tranquility that the blonde was exuding made her breathless. Elsa's eyes slid up and Anna laughed as her sister blushed then pinned her with a smirk in the next moment. 

"Would you like something my dear Anna?" Her silky voice teased, alone together there was a different type of confidence from Elsa, she was at least secure in their relationship and knew how to work her sister over easily. 

Anna was across the tent in seconds and her hands plunged into the mass of pearlescent locks as her lips desperately sought the cool ones of the woman now trapped in her hands. Elsa let out a soft noise and gripped Anna's hips tilting her chin to let the younger woman sink further against her mouth. With practiced ease they made it up fully onto the bed, Anna's clothes stripped down to a soft slip by the time she pressed Elsa onto her back and straddled her hips. Anna smiled as the white dress her sister sported these days burst into a flurry and drifted away leaving Elsa bare beneath her. 

Humming her approval Anna trailed her fingers across the impossibly smooth skin laid before her. The young red head took a few moments to marvel at her situation, to wonder at the fact that the incredibly powerful woman trapped under her, wanted her. She was the fifth spirit, so much power swirled under her skin, she could freeze and destroy at the flick of a hand yet she had handed Anna herself, body and soul, with no hesitation. It made Anna tremble with too many emotions to name. Instead of trying to speak Anna threw herself into pleasing her sister and started a trail of kisses under Elsas right ear and worked down pausing where neck and shoulder met to suck the skin into her mouth and suckled until she felt Elsas hips rock, a soft whine escaping the older woman. 

Elsa scraped her fingers up Anna's back, still mostly covered by her slip, she was intent on removing it until Anna shifted again and her mouth closed around a pebbled nipple. Elsas eyes shut and her head dropped back with a groan, her mind focused on her sisters tounge flicking against the hardened nub in her mouth, heat started to pool in her belly and Elsa could only hold on to Anna's shoulders as the younger woman slid over to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. 

Anna listened as Elsa whined and gasped, her cool fingers digging into the red heads shoulders. She was always so sensitive and Anna used that to her advantage. While she was still busy with her nipple she trailed one hand over Elsas abdomen and ghosted her fingers over the blondes core without applying any real pressure, the gasp and shudder only served to increase Anna's want to make Elsa loose herself. Finally detaching from the prize in her mouth Anna glanced up and smiled taking in the image of Elsa with her eyes closed, head tilted back and body taught. 

Elsa let out a soft moan as Annas mouth started down her abdomen, tounge and teeth around her navel causing her to jerk and then whine as Anna pulled away to shift. Elsa slit her eyes open and caught Anna's gaze, tingles shot up her spine as her younger sister grinned and dropped her head to attach her mouth to the inside of Elsas creamy thigh. For the next little while it was all Elsa could do to not shout as Anna kissed and nipped and licked across her inner thighs slowly and deliberately. Elsa couldn't decide if she wanted to ride out whatever Anna had planned or if she was going to demand the younger woman get on with it, then suddenly the contact was gone. Elsas eyes flew open in confusion to watch Anna slide back up to be face to face. 

"Do you trust me Elsa?" Anna asked softly, there was no hesitation in Elsas nod and Anna couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. Pulling back after a moment she gave her next instruction. 

"Flip over" She watched as a brief flicker of uncertainty settled into Elsas eyes. They'd never done more than simple, Elsa had always been fearful to the point that Anna didn't want cause any doubt or see any more fear in the blue eyes that she loved so much. But now that her sister had gained so much confidence and was more secure with herself Anna hoped she could show Elsa new pleasures. It briefly struck her funny that it was the younger despoyling the older but it didn't really matter to her when Elsa finally decided and even with a deep blush on her cheeks she rolled onto her stomach without a word.

After some adjustments Elsa was comfortably arranged on blankets and pillows to support her body and head. She felt exposed with her knees pressed into the mattress and her most intimate areas exposed. She wasn't entirely sure about this but she knew Anna would never hurt her or cause any discomfort on purpose. Elsa gasped and relaxed all at once when Anna's hands smoothed down her back and down her thighs. She couldn't see what the younger woman was doing but that seemed to drive the sensation up. 

Anna was loving every second of this, she knew this position was new for Elsa and the blonde wasn't exactly sure about it but was willing to try. This made Anna quiver as she leaned down and bit at the back of one shoulder soothing the sting with her tounge. Elsas groan reached her ears and Anna continued, taking her time on her way down the expanse of skin before her. By the time she reached the small of Elsas back her hips were rocking and Anna could see her sisters core as she rocked, the amount of moisture told the young woman that her affections were more than enjoyed. 

Anna shifted to support her weight on her knees so she could watch Elsas face as she pressed her fingers against the nub at the top of her mound rubbing in gentle circles. Elsas hands clenched in the blankets under her and a strangled noise escaped her mouth, this only encouraged Anna more, she placed one hand on a creamy hip and without warning eagerly plunged a single finger into Elsas core.

"Anna!" Elsas hips rocked hard at the sudden intrusion into her center as bursts of electricity traveled down her spine and into every corner of her body. She always enjoyed Anna's touch, intimate or otherwise, this was beyond anything of before and she needed more. Driving her body back Elsa begged Anna to continue, something the red head was oh so willing to grant her. 

For long minutes the only sounds were Elsas gasps and moans as Anna drove her finger, then several, into her heat, gently but firmly curling every so often. Anna watched and could feel Elsas body gripping her fingers and she was filled with emotion knowing the powerful woman before her was coming undone for her alone.

Elsa let out a shout when Anna's tounge suddenly pushed in to join her fingers and her other hand came up to rub the bundle of nerves at the top of her core. Elsa pressed her forehead into the pillow under her, fingers gripping the blankets almost brutally as she rammed her hips back to seek more of the wonderful feelings Anna was causing, she could feel it curling in her belly, heat, and it only took a few more delicious pumps of Anna's fingers and that wonderful tounge to drive her over the edge. Elsa screamed as her body jerked with her orgasm, she lost all awareness as Anna curled her fingers into the engorged spot within her once more, causing another overwhelming burst of shocks to travel her nerves.

Anna pulled her head back to watch as Elsa came completely undone, the scream from her sister probably reached Arendelle and after several drives of her hips Elsas body relaxed and dropped completely against the bed. Gently Anna pulled her fingers out and dropping onto her side she gathered Elsa into her arms and held her as the older woman came down from her intense release, and discovered an interesting development. 

"Seems like you enjoyed that" Her tone caused Elsa to open her eyes, she was confused for a brief moment and then her eyes widened. The bed under them was covered in a light frost and a gentle flurry fell around them. Elsa brought a hand up and with a few flicks of her fingers it was all gone. Blue eyes found green and Anna instantly gripped Elsas chin, the uncertainty was not what she wanted to see in her sisters eyes, ever. 

"Dont you dare, don't shut down on me Elsa. You cant always be in control, yeah you're the fifth element and you have control of your powers but please let yourself just feel. Obviously your body knew what it wanted, let your mind feel it too" Anna was not about to let Elsa pull into herself again, no she wanted the confidence and self esteem. 

Elsa searched Anna's face seeking any sign of fear, she had never lost control of her powers when they were together intimately before, but she had also never given herself permission to completely forget herself either. Once she didn't see anything other than love coming from Anna she relaxed and leaned in for a gentle kiss letting the contentment wash back over her. This was okay, she hadn't hurt any one and she was loved, her soul was mending and it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. 

Knowing that Anna was aroused and yet to peak Elsa slid a hand under the slip her younger sister still wore and drove a couple fingers into the wet and warm core between her legs. Between the cool appendages inside her and Elsas mouth every where it could reach in this position it wasn't long before Anna's head tilted back as she crested and Elsas name spilled out of her mouth while she rode out her orgasm on the blondes fingers pumping into her.

They lay together quietly after, stealing soft kisses and fingers running through red and almost pure white hair. Elsa smiled as Anna drifted off to sleep from Elsas fingers running over her face. Elsa watched her for a few minutes and after pressing a gentle kiss to the younger womans forehead she slid off the bed and reassembled her dress, ran a brush through her hair , laid out Anna's clothes and then with a last loving look at the red head asleep in her bed Elsa slipped out of the tent and headed back towards the main Northuldra camp. 

The fire pit they had left earlier was a commonly used one and Elsa found that Honeymaren was still there but now she had been joined by her brother Ryder and Yelana. The three glanced up and Elsa wondered at the instant smiles and Yelana's pat on the log next to her indicating Elsa should sit, which she did, placing her between the tribal leader and the two siblings. There was nothing but content quiet for a few moments.

"Seems you enjoyed yourself" Elsas blue eyes snapped to Ryder as his teasing comment filtered in to her brain. Her confusion turned to fear when he reached over to tap at the skin where her shoulder and neck met on the right side. Elsa's hand flew up to cover what she knew was a deep mark left by Anna's mouth, the air around them shot down several degrees. Honeymaren smacked her brother in the back of the head and lit into him about being stupid. Yelana shook her head and focused on the woman next to her instead of the squabbling siblings, she wasn't sure the blonde was breathing and that was not going to work. Reaching out the Northuldra leader patted Elsa's knee, the contact caused Elsa to snap her eyes to the older woman. It was interesting to Yelana to see the deep seated fear in the eyes of the young woman who was the embodiment of the bridge between the spirits and every one else. She knew the two sisters history but this was her first taste of the deep wounds Elsa would probably carry her entire life. 

Meanwhile Elsa was wondering if fleeing would be an option, or she could pull her hair to cover the mark under her hand, then she remembered that her shoulders and back were littered with more marks from the mouth of her sister and Elsa's heart hammered. Suddenly fabric slipped around her shoulders, her hair was pulled up so it wasn't trapped and then dropped down again. Elsa tilted her head back and was relieved to find Anna behind her, blue eyes dropped to the fabric and she warmed seeing their mother's shawl settled around her courtesy of Anna. She drew it around more so that she covered the revealed mark and nervously looked at the three Northuldra wondering what would be said. 

Ryder gave her an apologetic smile while Honeymaren glared at him wondering why men could be so stupid. Yelana shrugged when Elsas eyes settled on her. 

"Don't let any one tell you that love in any form is wrong, dont fight what makes you happy" she gave the simple explanation, patted Elsa's knee and stood, with a gentle smile she walked away leaving the sisters with Ryder and Honeymaren. Anna took the opportunity to settle next to her sister and slide their fingers together. She could see the war going on in those blue depths as Elsa worked through her feelings. The younger woman sighed in relief when she saw a decision settle across the delicate features and the air returned to it's normal temperature again. There was still uncertainty but Elsa was going to do her best to accept her life and herself even more. 

Honeymaren stood and shoved her brother up and away from the two wemon, she lit back into him about keeping his mouth shut as they moved away. Anna knew that would settle just fine, her concern was Elsa. Raising her free hand Anna cupped the cool cheek loving how Elsa pressed into the contact with no hesitation. 

"I love you Elsa" The response was a sweet kiss, the first they'd ever shared that wasn't behind a closed door. Anna was still amazed that the powerful woman pressed close to her was hers alone. She vowed to continue to help Elsa learn that she was worthy of the love Anna had to give her. Even if it took her entire life. Elsa deserved it more than any one.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, was it decent? I have other ideas rocking around but this one wouldn't bug off and now that it's out there I need to know it's not terrible because I've got other ideas for these two lovely ladies but I'm not gonna put things out that are bad. 
> 
> And please tell me I'm not the only one that cried at the theater watching the Show Yourself scene? I was bawling, my husband was laughing at me. But it was perfect!


End file.
